


All of You - Part 6 (To Us)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: The reader and Daryl go back to the sanctuary to try and convince Negan to set Alexandria free. Daryl and the reader stop off for some fun before they go to the Sanctuary as Daryl tries to calm her nerves. The reader and Daryl tell Negan about the engagement. Lots and lots of loving, hot, smut between the reader and Daryl.A/N: You really see the reader struggling with her anxiety over not only telling her father she wants to live in Alexandria. But also struggle her anxiety about leaving home, despite her discontentment with it in the past. Of course, Daryl is her rock through this. Also, I wanted to play Negan as still this smart ass, badass, who only really has a soft spot for the reader. I hope that comes off. The next part will be a lot of the reader and Negan as she tries to get him to free Alexandria and understand why she wants to live there…





	All of You - Part 6 (To Us)

Daryl looked over at you as he kicked the truck into high gear, as he pulled onto the tar road headed back to the Sanctuary. He noticed the worried look on your face and he put his hand on your thigh.

You looked over at him suddenly at his touch as he brought you back to reality.

“Ya nervous?” He asked as if he could read your mind.

You nodded, feeling your stomach tied into knots as you thought about confronting your father over Alexandria.

“I can be there with ya… If ya want.” He offered.

You smiled sweetly at the gesture but shook your head.

“No, it’s best if it just comes from me.” You said, nodding your head in resolve.

Daryl nodded.

He watched you silently plot your course for the next few minutes, your brow furrowed and a stressed look on your face.

Daryl pulled over to the side of the road, stopping abruptly, causing you to brace your hand up against the console in front of you.

“What are you doing?” You asked, looking at him with a shocked look on your face.

“Come on.” He said, getting out of the car.

You looked over at him with confusion again but got out of the car and walked over to him. He grabbed your hand and quickly pulled you down into the ditch and a few yards to were an old hunting cabin sat. Daryl pulled his knife out and looked at you.

“Stay here.” He said, walking inside with his knife drawn.

After a few minutes, he returned, opening the door and pulling you inside with that devilish smirk you loved so much.

He pulled you inside, quickly shutting and locking the door. He turned back around, his eyes roaming your body suggestively as he walked back into you.

You looked over at him with a beaming smile, cocking your head to the side.

“Daryl Dixon, what are you doin’?” You asked, looking at him with excitement as you back into the small living room.

He stalked you like you were his prey, his eyes getting darker with every step he took toward you.

“You’re so stressed…” He said, walking his body into yours and putting his hands protectively on your sides.

“We did just get engaged you know, we have a right to celebrate a little…” He said, pushing his lips to the side of your neck.

“Don’t we?” He asked you before his lips begin to suck and bite on your neck, devouring it hungrily.

You moaned happily at the sensation, your arms swiftly coming up his chest and around to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer into your body.

He chuckled into your neck, swooping his head back until he was looking into your eyes again, his lips ghosting yours as his hands ran down to cup your ass. He bit his lip, roughly pulling your core into his as he looked at you playfully and suggestively eying your breasts. You looked down at them and then back up into his eyes with a playful smile of your own as you leaned back into his arms and allowed your hands to roam up and down his shirt. You bit your lip as you thought about him fucking you in this little cabin, with no care but each other in the world.

You ran your hands up to the top button of his shirt and unbuttoned it, you worked your way down the row of buttons on his dark black shirt. Once you got to the bottom, you quickly pushed your hands up his stomach and chest, gripping his shoulders as you locked eyes with him again, arching your body up into his. You bit your lip with an excited smile, looking around and then meeting his eyes again.

“You’re gonna fuck me here?” You asked, excited at the thought.

He nodded, his eyes darkening at your words as he pushed his body back into yours, rubbing your ass dominantly as he pulled you into him.

He glared you down like you had done something awful to him.

You moaned when you felt him push his knee inside your legs and felt his hardon for you.

“What can I say? You’re the one thing I just can’t get enough of.” He said, his eyes softening at his words.

He smiled at your smile and closed his eyes as he pushed his lips to yours.

You closed your eyes and smiled, melting into his arms and his kiss.

He kissed your top lip slowly and then the bottom. He then slowly flicked up into your top lip a few times as your lips parted for his. He sighed happily as he pushed his tongue back inside your mouth, taking it with his away lap after loving lap as he kissed you like only he could.

You moaned, running your hands up and down on his chest with a sudden carnal need as he pulled you into him and his tongue kissed you. You finally pushed your hands up his chest and to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off of him to the ground.

You pulled your lips off of him and leaned back, taking a gaze at the man’s half-naked body, your hands coming back to rub his chest up and down.

“I can’t believe I this gorgeous body of yours all to myself…” You said, thinking aloud and your hands ran down and swirled around his chiseled stomach.

You dipped your hand below and rubbed the outside of his cock in his pants, immediately ready for anything he wanted at the touch. He was so fucking big and hard for you, always.

“I love how much you always need me, baby…” You said, lamenting lovingly as you looked into his eyes and slowly teased his cock.

He smiled sweetly at you, his eyes still dark with lust, loving your words and your touch on him.

He reached down and pushed his hand over yours, rubbing himself with your hand harder, but still slowly.

He looked down at your hands as they rubbed on him as one, staring at it in disbelief as you both turned him on instantly. He looked at your hand under his and smiled when he noticed the band of leather around your ring finger. He looked up into your eyes which had gone hazy for him again, his hand stopping on yours. He intertwined your fingers and pulled them up your bodies, resting them on his chest, over his heart as he looked over at you, his other arm scooping you into him.

He took you in as he swayed your bodies together with a look of complete disbelief.

“I can’t believe I get to hold you in my arms whenever I want now…” He said continuing swaying you around with him.

You shook your head and laughed, looking away for a second and then back at him playfully.

“And since when did I ever stop you from taking me in these big, strong, arms of yours?” You asked.

He smirked and looked over at you knowingly. He knew you could never resist him. You always needed him just as much as he needed you.

He dropped his hand from yours and used it to cup your face.

You smiled and leaned into his body, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you did.

He looked you over.

You were so beautiful in every way he knew. Delicate yet strong.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said, as simple as could be, making you smile wider and nod up at him, pulling him further into your arms.

“I fucking love you too... And I can’t wait to marry you.” You said, pushing your lips to his for a passionate kiss.

You kissed his lips lovingly for a minute and then leaned back off his lips and looked down. You ran your hands to the button of his pants and unpopped them, easily taking down his zipper as so many times you had done before. You ran your hands over to your own button that held your jean shorts together and unpopped and unzipped them, shimmying them and your panties to the ground.

His eyes were fixated on your breasts under your shirt again and you chuckled to yourself. You leaned back as your arms crisscrossed over your body and you pulled up the shirt with ease. You tore it up and off your body and head, letting it fall behind you as you stepped out of your jean shorts and panties, completely naked to him now. You looked over at him as the mid-day sun shown in and on your silhouette with a happy smile. He cupped your face again and you closed your eyes, nuzzling into his touch, taking in the happy moment as best you could. His thumb caressed your cheek as he took you in.

“So, fucking beautiful…” He said as he admired you and your glow.

You opened your eyes and smiled, walking back into his body, your lips ghosting his.

“You are.” You said, wrapping your arms around him and pushing your lips back to his and throwing your body into his.

He laughed and happily caught you, wrapping his arms around you with ease as he caught you and push his lips into yours. He stepped back as he wrapped you into his arms, pushing his tongue around yours a few more times before he pulled his lips off of you and looked down into your eyes, holding you tightly against him as his lips brushed against yours.

“What do ya say I put that pretty little body down over there…” He looked over at the rug by the couch and then back at you, continuing his thought.

“…And fuck you like ya need?” He asked, his body shifting as he got more turned on at the thought.

You nodded, pushing your hands up into the back of his hair, gripping at it roughly, pulling his head back. You smiled and bit and sucked on his exposed neck for a minute before dropping your hands grip and his eyes falling back to yours as you spoke.

“Fuck me, baby… Hard. I want to be loud… We never get to be loud.” You said, pouting a second before turning out of his arms and walking towards the rug.

He looked down your naked body and to your ass. He smacked it hard a few times before grabbing his cock inside his pants. He was insanely hot for you as he watched you crawl onto the rug and wiggle your ass out at him.

You looked down at his clothed cock and then back up at him as you pushed your hands down onto the rug and rocked your body suggestively.

“Come fuck me, baby… Make me all yours.” You said, getting wetter with every pass your body made on the floor.

You looked down at watched him push his pants to the floor. He kicked out of his boots and jeans, walking behind you as he gripped his cock. He noticed the look in your eyes as you eyed it down. He pumped himself up and down loving the feeling he got as you watched.

He cocked his head to the side and looked down at you with a dangerous smirk on his face as he kneeled down and crawled over. He never took his eyes off of yours as he brought the tip of his cock up to your entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, grabbed your lower waist as he pushed into you.

“Oh… fuck!” You cried out, your eyes shutting immediately as he slowly filled you like no man ever had before.

No matter how much he fucked you, you would never get used to how amazing he felt inside you!

You gripped at the rug beneath you as he slowly hit into you as deep as ever. He started to speed up, gripping your body roughly as he fucked you faster. You opened your eyes and groaned in confused delight, looking back at him in disbelief at the pleasure you were feeling.

His eyes rolled back in his head a minute before shooting back at you. He smacked your ass appreciatively as he fucked you faster.

“Oh, yeah… ya like that, Y/N??” He growled looking down at you with approval as he started to fuck you, rougher than usual.

“Oh god, Yes! Daryl!” You cried out, closing your eyes in pure bliss as you felt him hitting your spot just right as he hit into you at this amazing angle.

Daryl noticed you were struggling quickly against his cock, moaning so loudly so ready to come undone already.

“Yeah? Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl whined as he watched you starting to come undone already.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, baby. Yes! Right there…” You groaned in between hits as you felt yourself starting to build.

Daryl fought the urge to roll his eyes back at the sight and instead focused on you with determination, hitting into you as hard and fast as he could at the position you whined and told him was your favorite.

He thrusted his cock in and out of you, filling you so deeply and hitting your spot with more and more fervor with every hit.

You whimpered and groaned, rocking your hips back to meet his as your bodies slammed together fast and hard a few more hits before you came.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah! Daryl?!” You cried out, your body spasming below his as you came so hard and fast for him.

Your body locked back deep onto his cock as your pussy convulsed quickly over him, groaning as you pushed him slightly further into you.

Daryl groaned loudly as he tried to remain still, so fucking ready to fuck you again.

“Oh fuck, Y/N… I can’t believe you came so fast for me!” He groaned loudly, hitting into you playfully a few times before pulling out of you, his cock still hard as a rock.

He gripped your hips and turned your body swiftly around until you were on your back on the floor. He swiftly pushed your legs apart and crawled into them, hovering over your body.

You moaned, looking up at him with happy excitement as he tossed you around and crawled into you, pushing your legs further to the sides with his knees as he did.

He looked down at you with a look of dangerous disbelief in his eyes as he brought his cock to the outside of your pussy, running it up and down the outsides of your folds, slowly, but with immense pressure.

You felt his big, long, shaft pushing up and down your pussy and you grit your teeth, immediately submitting to him again as you felt him teasing you again.

This just made him slow down and add more pressure as he slowly fucked the outside of your pussy.

His hands gripped at your outer thighs as he slowly rocked up and down you. Daryl growled his eyes turning black at the sight of your sweet juice already flowing onto his cock as he rubbed on you.

His eyes snapped up and into yours and you looked up at him a whimpering mess again already as your hips slowly rocked up and down chasing his.

He pushed his body down towards yours, pushing his hands down on the floor on either side of yours. His face was mere centimeters from yours. He glared you down with a wild look in his eyes that looked at you like he was curious yet wanted to please you more. His rocking stopped and he pulled his hips and cock away from you, smiling at the look of disappointment that came to your eyes.

He leaned down in response, closing his eyes as he smiled and nuzzled his nose around yours for a minute before opening his eyes and kissing your lips softly. He pulled back after a few seconds and nuzzled your nose again, looking at you lovingly.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Y/N.” He said as he looked at you like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck as you spoke.

“Leave to you to wax poetic to me when we’re hardcore fucking.” You said, laughing again before smiling happily and nodding in agreement, your eyes becoming soft again as you replied sincerely this time.

“I can’t wait either, baby… I love you, baby, so much…” You said looking over at him with loving sincerity as you rubbed the back of his neck lovingly.

He smiled and nuzzled your nose again, enjoying you before looking back into your eyes seriously for a moment.

“Whatever happens with your dad?... I promise I’ll find a way to make ya happy… I promise to find a way to have the kind of life ya want, Y/N… The life ya deserve.” He said, looking down at you as if you were precious again.

You smiled, bringing your hands up to caress either side of his face as you stared up at your amazing man with nothing but love in your eyes.

“The only thing I really need is you baby…” You said looking up at him in complete love with the man on top of you.

Here you were the spoiled daughter of a ruthless leader, getting everything you wanted and needed handed to you for so long. Only to fall for the one man who stood against everything that your old life meant. You smiled again as you looked up at him and thought about how many times you had daydreamed a life outside of those walls, you just never dreamed it would be this good. You never dreamed up a man like him. Yet here he was, laying on top of you vowing the rest of his days to spend with just you. You had never known love like this… And you couldn’t wait for it to just grow and grow as the years went on.

He smiled and leaned his lips down to give you a slow, sweet, kiss. He pushed his tongue slowly into your mouth and took yours around his, twirling it around deeply as he sunk his body onto yours, pushing his weight down onto you and his forearms on either side of your head.

You groaned happily at the feeling and pushed your hands up into his hair, massaging it roughly as you twirled your tongue around his.

He moaned and closed his eyes happily twirling his tongue around yours with more need when he felt you pulling him deeper into you.

He swirled his tongue around yours quicker and deeper, rocking his body up and down yours, his hard cock pressing up and down against your stomach in between the two of you. He pulled his lips off of yours and looked at you, his eyes hard with lust, as he continued to rock his body up and down yours.

You smiled at the look in his eyes and his restraint, pushing your hands around in his hair as you nudged your nose up at him and spoke.

“Lay down, baby.” You said, pushing your hands onto his chest and pushing him up off of you.

He nodded and twirled his body around until he was laying on the rug beside you on his back.

You turned your body around and slowly straddled him, taking his cock in your hand and guiding it to your folds. You slowly rode his tip, only allowing it into your shallow end as it traced your folds.

You smirked when you saw his eyes on you. He bit his lip and his hands rubbed anxiously up and down your thighs as you teased him.

“You want me to stick this big cock in my wet pussy, baby?” You asked, looking over at him with faux innocence, knowing you were teasing him.

He slapped your thighs and growled in his throat, glaring you down as he only slightly nodded, gripping his fingertips roughly up and down your thighs.

You smirked and looked down, pushing his cock toward his stomach, pinning it there. You started to ride it, moaning as you got as you rode his cock up and down his stomach.

“Oh yeah… Mmmm that feels so fucking good.” You said to yourself as you bit your lip, smiled, and closed your eyes continuing to ride him outside of you.

You were so wet for his throbbing cock as you rode it. Loving how wet you felt and how good his cock felt even at this angle. You started to hit your clit up into it and you bounced a few times smiling and whimpering in delight at the feeling.

He slapped your thighs again and groaned loudly.

“Come on, Y/N!” He cried out looking up at you as if you were betraying him.

You opened your eyes and smirked, shrugging a little as you stopped rocking onto his cock.

“Sorry, baby… I got carried away.” You said, biting your lip as you repositioned again, gripping his cock and positioning it under your entrance.

You looked over at him and pumped him slowly.

“Girl, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” You asked with a playful smirk as you continued to pump him up and down, knowing how bad he wanted to cum inside you right now but getting off on teasing him.

His eyes grew hard and his hand came down to your hand on his cock, he ripped it away. He stood up, pulling you up with him. You smiled and backed up into the living room as he walked toward you with only one thing on his mind.

You shivered with excitement. He looked you down like he was stalking his prey and when your back his the back wall he pounced, walking swiftly into you.

“Then, I’m gonna fuck you.” He said in defiance jutting his head around as he walked towards you with intent.

He grabbed his cock, swiftly pushing his knee in between your legs and pushing his cock deep inside you, with one swift motion.

“Oh, fuck!” You cried out in surprised shock as you looked into his eyes and grunted at his sudden entrance.

He didn’t start slow, instead, he hit into you deep and steady, fucking you against the wall so hard you felt pleasure erupting from every cell in your body.

His hands grabbed your wrists and pushed them above your head, pinning them above your head with force as he pinned his cock into you, holding it deep inside you as he glared you down.

You struggled playfully under his grip looking up at his hands over your and then back into his eyes as you playfully hit your hips into his.

“Are you going to punish me, baby?” You asked, a playful smirk on your face as you teased him, trying to rock your pussy up and down onto his cock.

He noticed and pulled back and then pushed back into you, pinning you to the wall again, this time with more impact.

“Mmm…” You moaned happily at the feeling, biting your lip as you stared over at him, daring him to take you over like only he could.

He watched his hands roam down your arms, coming to the sides of your face. He stared into you as he rubbed it up and down, running them down your sides to your hips, rubbing them roughly as he stayed dormant inside you.

You slowly dropped your arms and wrapped them around his neck and shoulders, pulling him into you.

He let you pull him into you, dropping his body’s weight on yours as his lips ghosted yours. He smirked widely at your actions and nudged his nose up into yours, finally speaking.

“Is that what ya want, Y/N? Me to punish you?” He growled, loving how dirty you were today for him.

You bit your lip harder and nodded, looking over at him with pure need.

He leaned into you and whispered into your ear.

“You are so fucking hot, ya know that?” He whispered before leaning back and hardening his eyes.

You shivered at the look of determination in his eyes as he looked you over. He grabbed your left thigh and wrapped it around his waist, slowly running his hand up your thigh to your ass. He slapped it, hard, and then gripped it. He Pushed his other hand back above your head on the wall, bracing himself with it as he started to fuck you.

“Oh fuck!” You cried out loudly as you felt him start fucking you into the wall.

“Yeah? Ya like that, Y/N?” He asked, his eyes softening for a minute as he looked over at you for your approval.

You looked back at him and nodded, whimpering a little as he hit you harshly back into the wall with a harder thrust than before.

“Fuck yes, Daryl!” You moaned as you started to rock your hips up and down to his rhythm.

He grunted and his eyes rolled back a few times as he watched you bouncing happily up and down on his cock. You were getting wetter with each hit, making it easier for him to push his big cock in and out of you.

“Oh!... Oh, god… Daryl!” You cried out in between hits.

You gripped his neck with both hands as you rode him, bouncing up and down the wall behind you as you whimpered happily.

He looked over at your bliss filled face as you fell apart for him, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“God, damn Y/N… I fucking love you!” You groaned loudly as he looked at you excitedly and pushed his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily as he pushed his tongue inside your mouth and took hold of yours, swirling it around as if he owned it. He did. He owned all of you and soon that would be official. You moaned happily again at the thought of this man all over you forever. He swirled his tongue around yours deeply as his cock started to pin you into the wall and rub your pussy up and down so hard and slow.

“Oh, god!” You groaned loudly into his mouth as you felt the amazing pressure.

He growled, immediately taking your tongue with his as his cock repeated it’s actions. His lips grabbed hold of your tongue as you cried out again, this time unable to move your tongue. You moaned louder and ran your hands up into his hair, pushing his lips further into yours.

He groaned and let go of your tongue, only to take charge of it again and lead it around inside your mouth.

He started to kiss you with more urgency as his cock sped up inside you, harshly fucking you up and down onto the wall faster still.

“Oh, fuck…” You groaned, your lips shooting off his and your eyes closing as you felt your high coming.

Daryl looked over at you, grunting loudly as he hit into you, trying to maintain his fast pace that you seemed to love so much.

“Oh yeah, baby… Don’t stop… Please…” You groaned fucking him back with equal fervor.

He started to hit your spot and you cried out again, bouncing up and down on his cock with more urgency. You fucked each other fast and hard until he hit into you just right and you exploded for him.

“Fuck!! Yes!!” You cried out loudly as you came so hard over his cock.

“Oh… Fuck…” You groaned as your body convulsed happily under him as your high coursed through your body.

Daryl groaned as he felt your pussy contracting over his cock, trying to slow down long enough for you to enjoy it.

You moaned and licked your lips, opening your eyes to him. You smiled sweetly as you massaged his hair, riding him slowly.

“Come on, baby...” You said, smiling happily up at your amazing man.

Daryl licked his lips and nodded, speeding up his cock. He leaned in and pushed his forehead to your shoulder, pushing his body further up into yours. He pinned his cock deep inside you and then started going wild inside you, fucking you with wild abandon.

“Oh! Oh! Yeah! Fuck! Daryl! Yeah!” You cried out happily as he fucked you the way he needed to, so fast and deep.

He groaned and grunted as he sped up his cock faster and faster until he pinned himself deep inside you and came.

“Oh… Fuck! Y/N!! Oh, fuck yeah!” He cried out in happy surprise as he came undone, exploding into you.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” He groaned again, running his lips up and down your neck with harsh kisses as he slowly fucked you, prolonging his orgasm for as long as he could.

“Mmmm…” You moaned happily, closing your eyes and enjoying his tongue on your neck and his cock bringing you both slowly down to earth again.

“Oh fuck Daryl… That was amazing…” You moaned as you massaged his hair lovingly.

He groaned, kissing your neck softly a few more times before leaning back and taking you, stopping his cock inside you. You looked over at you, again taken aback by your beauty. You always looked so beautiful after. He smiled sweetly as he pulled out of you letting your leg drop back to the floor. He pulled you into him stepping back a few feet as he held onto your waist, looking deep into your eyes for another minute, silently telling you all the things he didn’t have to say.

After a minute he smirked and spoke.

“So… Ya relaxed now, Y/N?” He asked, cocking his head to the side with a playful smile.

You smiled, looking away as you shook your head a few times before looking back at him as you nodded.

“Yeah, Daryl… Thanks… You always know what I need, don’t you?” You said, looking over at him with pure love again.

He nodded and pulled your lips to his.

He nuzzled his nose around yours a few times as his lips ghosted yours.

“Apparently, ya need me.” He said, looking over at you so in love with that fact.

You smiled and nodded pushing your forehead to his as you gripped his neck with your hands.

“Yeah. I do.” You said, smiling at your choice in phrasing, your mind going back to the thought of your upcoming wedding.

He smiled.

“I do too, Y/N… I need ya more than anythin’.” He said, pushing his lips back to yours for another slow kiss.

You moaned happily as you felt his lips coming back to yours.

He kissed you slowly and lovingly for another few minutes as you stood in his arms, melting for him again in every way. He painstakingly pulled his lips from yours a few minutes later, pushing his forehead to yours as he looked down at you with an apologetic smile.

“We should get goin’… It’s gonna be dark soon.” He said, looking out the window and then back at you.

Your face fell a little and you nodded, looking down as you watched your hands come to his chest and rub it up and down.

“I wish we could just stay here and ignore the world. Live out our lives in this crappy old cabin and forget about the war outside.” You said, looking up at him with honest eyes, wishing you didn’t have to deal with all of this.

You just wanted to be in love.

What was so wrong with that?

He nodded, pushing his lips to yours for a slow kiss before looking back at you and speaking as he brought his right hand up to caress the side of your face.

“We could, Y/N. We could stay here and hideaway. But, that doesn’t change nothin’, not really. You know that. Besides, I know your father can be an asshole but, don’t you want him to be there for you?” He asked, knowing you truly did care about Negan, no matter how much you bucked him.

Your face grimaced and you nodded. He was right.

You looked up and him and sighed, smiling as you shrugged.

“Alright, I guess I’ll get dressed.” You said.

You looked over at him and smiled, giving him a long, slow, kiss.

You looked back into his eyes in awe of him.

“Thank you, Daryl… I don’t know what I’d do without you. And the fact that you are willing to look past all of this for me?... I just don’t even know how to begin to tell you how much that means to me. Most people wouldn’t be able to… Especially after what you went through.” You said.

“You’re not your father, Y/N. Not even close…” He reminded you.

You nodded and shrugged again, looking away with a guilty look on your face.

“I’m not him. But, I am a part of him and I was apart of that world there…” You said, knowing why his people were upset with you and wondering if they would ever truly except you.

As if he could read your mind Daryl’s hand came to your chin and forced your worried eyes back to his.

“It might take ‘em awhile. But, I know they will love you soon enough…” Daryl said, leaning down for a soft kiss on your lips.

He pulled back, his hand still on your chin, as he continued.

“How could they not?” He said, looking you over as if you were the most precious gem he had seen and then coming back to your eyes.

You melted for him, your body leaning into his and a happy smile coming to your lips as you nodded.

“Okay…” You said, trusting in his words that everything would work out.

Daryl nodded and smiled as he watched you relax for the first time in days.

“And your dad?... Well, let’s be honest he’s a tough son of a bitch. But, he ain’t no match for you, Y/N. He wants you to be happy… I can tell…” He said.

You laughed and shook your head, looking over at him with a smile.

“Yeah? And how do you know that?” You asked, swaying playfully in his arms.

He smiled and nudged his nose up against yours, ghosting your lips with his as he spoke.

“Ya think I’d be here right now if he didn’t?” He asked, cocking his head to the side with a knowing smile.

You smiled and bit your lip, nodding in concession.

“Very true…” You said.

Daryl huffed and laughed a little. He let you enjoy a few more seconds of silence before he pressed his lips back to yours for another quick kiss and then leaned back, nudging his head over.

“Come on, baby… It’s time.” He said, walking out of you, but not before grabbing your hand into his and pulling you away back towards your clothes.

You two got dressed and he walked you both back to the truck, opening the door for you and securing you safely inside before walking over to his own door. He opened it and got in, shutting it as he pushed the key in the ignition, starting the vehicle.

He looked over at you with serious, loving, eyes.

“Ya ready?” He asked.

You looked over at him, trying to avoid the butterflies that were flying around in your stomach with anxiety.

You nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.” You said, forcing your eyes forward as you put on your seat belt.

He nodded and turned his attention to the road, kicking it into gear and pressing his foot to the pedal.

You took off down the road towards the Sanctuary. Daryl looked over and noticed the worried look on your face as you tried to calm your breathing. He reached over and took your hand into his, intertwining your hand with his and setting them both in the seat in between you two.

You looked over at his hand in yours and then up at him, smiling and relaxing a little at his touch.

He looked back at you and smiled back, silently telling you how much he loved you with just a look.

You smiled back and scooted over into the middle seat. You kept your hand in his, putting it on your lap as you leaned your head on his shoulder. He leaned his head onto yours from above nuzzling it slightly and gripping your hand tighter before turning his attention back to the road.

You pulled up to the gates about twenty minutes later. You squirmed uncomfortably as you watched Negan’s men open the gates for you and Daryl drive you inside. Daryl parked the truck inside the gate, pushing the gear shifter up and into place. He nodded to one of the men who nodded to someone else who ran off to get Negan. Daryl looked over at you and noticed how nervous you were. He gripped your hand tightly and pushing his shoulder gently into yours.

“Hey.” He said, making you look over at him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Y/N. I promise.” He said, leaning over to give you a slow kiss.

You melted as you felt his tongue wrap around yours slowly but roughly, showing you with his kiss how confident in that he was.

He pulled his lips off of you and smiled at you, staring reassuringly into your eyes.

You smiled back, calming your breathing as you looked over at the man you loved so much.

Daryl looked down at his hand in yours and traced your left ring finger, tracing the homemade leather ring he had made for you and smiling to himself.

He nodded a few times as he traced it before looking back up at you.

“Should you tell him? Or should I?” He asked.

You looked down at the ring on your hand and smiled.

“Let’s tell him together.” You said, looking up at him and smiling as you leaned in for another sweet kiss.

You heard a banging on the window and you jumped a little at the sudden noise, pulling your lips off of Daryl’s

You both looked over and saw Negan standing outside the truck, tapping the window lightly with Lucille.

You waved to your dad with your free hand and smiled, happy to see him.

He was smiling too as he stepped back, gesturing with his bat for you two to exit the vehicle.

Daryl looked over at you and nodded.

You nodded back, showing him that you were ready and he turned and opened the door. He stepped out and you followed him, scooting over to the door from the middle seat.

Your feet hit the gravel and your eyes hit your father’s. He smiled happily to see you, opening his arms to you.

“Come give your old man a hug.” He said.

You walked over and hugged him, smiling to yourself as you felt his arms wrap around you and hug you. You didn’t think you would have missed him as much as you did when you were gone. For a long time, he was the only one who made you feel safe in this shit hole of a world.

You stepped out of your hug and looked back at Daryl smiling. That is until you met Daryl.

“Welcome home, Y/N.” He said, happy to see that you had arrived safe and sound.

His eyes shot to Daryl’s and walked over to him, his eyes turning serious as he stepped in front of Daryl. He glared Daryl down for a minute.

Daryl stood there frozen, unsure of what he had done to upset him. He stood there and kept his eyes focused on Negan’s, needing to show Negan he wasn’t scared of him.

You stared at the scene nervously as you watched your father stare down Daryl in front of everyone.

Negan stared at Daryl for another tense minute before he busted into a big laugh, leaning his body back for a minute as he enjoyed the laughter. He looked back at Daryl and shook his head.

“Haha! Man, I’m just screwin’ with you, relax.” He said, playfully tapping the top of Lucille on the top of his boot a few times before extending his hand out to Daryl.

“Welcome back.” He said.

Daryl huffed and took his hand.

“Thanks,” Daryl said, biting his tongue at Negan’s joke as he shook his soon to be father-in-law’s hand.

He looked over at you and reminded himself of why looking over at you with a soft smile.

Negan looked over at you too as he dropped his hand and then patted Daryl on the shoulder a few times, bringing Daryl’s eyes back to his.

Negan’s eyes were serious again, but they looked at Daryl gratefully this time.

“Thank you… for keeping her safe.” Negan said, nodding to him.

Daryl nodded back and Negan dropped his hand, turning back towards you.

“Well, kiddo… You must be starved! Let’s get you both something to eat.” He said.

You nodded and smiled. Negan walked past you, slinging that god awful bat of his on his shoulder as he started to walk towards the Sanctuary.

You turned around and watched Daryl walk over to you and grab your hand, intertwining it with his again.

“So far, so good.” He said, looking over at you reassuringly.

You nodded in agreement and nudged your head over in a gesture as you started walking.

You two followed behind Negan, hand in hand as you walked through the crowd of saviors. They men, women, and children alike. Some warriors working on loading up guns. Others tending the small gardens you had growing in the grassy spots. They all bowed their heads respectful to you as they stepped out of your way, parting like the red sea as you and Daryl walked up to the doors.

Negan gestured and two of his men opened the doors for him. He walked inside and you two followed him through the commons area and up the same stairs you had been climbing for years. You suddenly missed the wide open space of Alexandria. Everything here was cold and metal. It felt like a prison. And just like that, you were right back to feeling the way you had always felt about this place.

Negan lead you to the dining room and Timothy was immediately there to fill your wine glasses. Shit. It was like you had never left. You nodded and smiled at Timothy as you sat in your chair, scooting in. Daryl chose the chair next to you, like always, your backs to the door. Negan took his spot at the head of the table, opposite of you two.

Negan nodded to Timothy as he finished pouring his glass of wine. Timothy nodded back, visibly nervous as he spoke.

“Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes.” He said, his voice wobbly with nerves.

Negan smiled with mischief in his eyes, loving his nervous reaction to him.

His eyes went dark and he leaned over toward him, staring at him a few seconds, watching him sweat.

“Better not be more than five minutes. Not six or seven. Five. Got it?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he glared him down.

Timothy nodded rapidly, his eyes scared as he turned and nearly ran out the door.

Negan immediately busted into laughter and turned his body easily back towards the two of you as he laughed to himself.

You rolled your eyes and laughed a little.

“Jesus dad. Scare the piss out of the kid.” You said.

He looked over at you with a big grin still on his face and shrugged.

“Gotta find some way to pass the time. There ain’t shit on T.V. these days.” He joked, looking over at you with that playful grin of his.

You laughed and smiled, shaking your head at him.

Negan leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of his wine, looking over at the two of you, setting his glass down.

“So… How is Ric-k?” He said, flicking the, “k,” with his tongue with emphasis.

Daryl glared at him and you felt his body tense up next to you. You reached over and squeezed his hand in his lap, under the table. He looked over at you and saw your pleading eyes. His eyes softened and he nodded.

“He’s fine,” Daryl said, forcing his eyes back to Negan’s as he spoke.

Negan licked his bottom lip slowly as he watched Daryl submit. He looked over at you with the same smirk, he had taught his girl well he thought. You looked over at him with angry eyes and then silently pleaded with them.

Negan nodded and smiled when he saw Timothy enter with his plate of food.

He watched Timothy put his plate down which had roast beef, steamed carrots, and a baked potato. He nodded, smiling in approval as he reached for his utensils, cutting into his beef. Timothy dipped out of the room and grabbed your two plates and brought them to you.

“Is there anything else, Negan?” Timothy asked.

Negan looked up at him and over at the bat which was propped up on the wall behind him.

“Why don’t you take Lucille down to Dwight-y boy and have him give her a nice cleaning. Then tuck her in for the night.” Negan said, shooing him away with disinterest now.

Timothy nodded and walked over timidly to the bat. He grabbed it and took it down to Dwight, leaving you three alone again.

Negan cut a piece of beef and threw it in his mouth, chewing it happily and taking a drink of his wine. You and Daryl dug into the food too, enjoying it fully as you ate and drank.

“So, are you ready to get back to work Daryl?” Negan asked as he threw some carrots into his mouth and looked over at Daryl curiously.

Daryl looked over at you a minute before looking back at Negan and clearing his throat. He pushed his napkin to his mouth and wiped it down before pushing the difficult words out of his mouth.

“Actually, that’s somethin’ we were meanin’ to talk to ya about when we got back,” Daryl said.

He looked over at you and silently asked you how to proceed. You ran down and put your hand back in his on his lap and turned to look at your father.

“We’ve got… news.” You said, looking over at him uneasily.

Negan noticed and dropped his fork onto his plate, looking over at you with worry.

“Good news?” He asked.

You looked over at Daryl and smiled, looking back at Negan and shrugging.

“We think so.” You said, meekly.

“For Christ sake, Y/N… Just say it.” He ordered, impatiently.

You looked over at Daryl and nodded.

Daryl nodded back and looked over at Negan.

“I asked Y/N to marry me… And she said yes.” Daryl said in his deep voice, looking confidently over at Negan as he gripped your hand under the table.

He focused on Negan’s eyes, setting his face to a hardened state, showing again he wasn’t afraid.

Negan huffed and his eyes went wide, unable to speak for a minute as he looked over at Daryl in shock.

“It’s true Dad. We’re getting married!” You said looking over at Daryl with a happy smile as you envisioned a future together.

You looked back over at your father and showed him your left hand, showing him your ring as you looked over at him with excitement.

Negan looked over at you coming out of his shock as he watched you light up as you gave him the news. His heart ached and was happy all at once. He always wondered what kind of man you would choose. He looked over at Daryl taking him in as he thought about this man. He didn’t know if he was good enough for you, but he did know he loved you and could protect you. He was a loyal man, faithful, even if that trait had pissed him off when it came to Rick and the gang it would be good for you.

He looked back over to you and nodded and smiled.

“Congratulations.” He said, grinning wider as he watched your smile widen at his acceptance.

“Timothy! Get your ass in here!!” He shouted.

Timothy ran into the room.

Negan looked over at him and smirked at his quick entrance.

“Run down to the cellar… Get us a bottle of champagne. This is cause for a toast.” He ordered.

Timothy nodded and ran out of the room to fetch the champagne. Negan stood up and walked over to you two. He cupped the side of your face for a second as he looked down at you with wonderment.

“My little girl… Getting’ married…” He said, looking at you like you were five years old again.

“Dad…” You said a little embarrassed as he got mushy, his eyes tearing up a bit.

He laughed and shooked his head.

“Sorry, Y/N… I can’t help it. I know I wanted this for you but to be honest? It feels a little bittersweet.” He said smiling down at you another second before dropping his hand and looking over at Daryl.

Negan reached his hand out to him.

Daryl shook the hair out of his eyes and stood up, leaning over and taking his hand. They shook and Negan searched Daryl’s eyes for any sign of malice, he saw none. He shook his hand slowly deciding what to say. He finally pushed the words out of his mouth.

“You’re a good man, Daryl. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye much. But, there is one thing I know we agree on and that is keeping Y/N safe… I know you’ll take care of her.” He said, sincerely.

Daryl nodded.

“You know I will.” He said.

Timothy came in and you all sat back down as he poured you each a glass.

Negan toasted his glass into the air and looked over at you two.

“To… your future… May it be long and happy.” Negan said, smiling over at you as he toasted.

You smiled and toasted back as did Daryl, taking a drink.

You looked over at Daryl, your face beaming, so happy that things had went well. He leaned over and boldly kissed you, right in front of Negan. You melted for his kiss, forgetting the outside world the minute his lips landed on yours. He gave you a long happy peck and then retracted, staring into your eyes.

“To us.” He said, looking to your eyes as if you were the most precious thing in the world.

“To us.” You whispered back and slowly leaned in for another kiss.

You heard a throat clear and you remembered the setting, quickly pulling your lips back off of Daryl’s and turning your attention back to your dad.

Daryl did the same, but not before grabbing your hand back into his and placing it back on his lap.

Negan smiled and propped his elbows onto the table as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

“I think there are a few nice spots where we could have the ceremony.” Negan said as he thought about a place to hold it.

Your eyes dropped and you bit your lip before turning your eyes back to his.

“Actually, we were thinking of doing it in Alexandria.” You said, looking over at him warily as you took in his reaction.

Negan looked over at you with anger in his eyes, staying silent.

You looked over at Daryl nervously and then back at your dad.

“It’s just you know, his family is there and it is more aesthetically pleasing. Not that I wouldn’t *love* to get married in front of our fenced in biters out there.” You said, looking at him with a smirk.

He smiled a little and nodded.

“You’re right. This place is no place for a wedding.” He agreed, conceding to you.

You smiled and took a deep breath of relief.

Negan looked at you and then looked at Daryl, leaning back and taking another gulp of his champagne.

“I can get my guys to help figure it out. Put Rick and the gang to work…” He said.

Daryl looked over at him and clenched his jaw, squeezing your hand.

You shook your head and looked over at him.

“No. None of that. Not on my day. I don’t want anyone helping that doesn’t genuinely want to help. No forcing people, dad.” You said, laying down the law with him.

You weren’t about to have people be your servants just because he said so.

Negan nodded and put his arms up in defeat, looking over at Daryl with a smirk.

“Watch out, Daryl… Y/N certainly doesn’t back down from what she wants… I’d remember that for future reference.” Negan joked.

Daryl nodded and smirked a little as he looked over at you.

“I’ve noticed that…” He said, smirking at you.

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him.

Negan finished his glass of champagne and looked back over at you.

“Whatever you want, Y/N.” He said, seriously.

You nodded.

“Thanks, Dad.” You said, grateful he was going to do it your way.

“There’s somethin’ else…” Daryl started.

You patted his hand on your lap and he looked over at you. You shook your head. He looked at you with confusion.

“No. Nothing else.” You said, looking over quickly at Negan.

Negan looked at the two of you curiously before brushing it off.

Suddenly, Fat Joey entered, looking pained as he caught his breath from running up the stairs.

“Fight’s broke out down in the commons area…” He said as he caught his breath.

“Fucking animals,” Negan grunted, looking angrily over at Fat Joey.

“Go get Lucille from Dwight and meet me down there.” He ordered.

Joey nodded and scurried out of the room.

Negan looked over at the two of you apologetically for a moment.

“It’s okay, dad. Go. We’re tired anyway.” You said.

Negan nodded, looking you both over again before scooting his chair back and standing up. He walked over and shook Daryl’s hand again and then walked over to you. He kissed the top of your head and tussled your hair. You rolled your eyes and shook it back into place as you looked up at him and smiled.

“Have a good night, kid.” He said.

He looked over at Daryl and then back at you, his hand coming to your chin as he pulled it up towards him. He smiled happily at you a moment.

“Your mother would be so damn happy for you, Y/N. I need you to know that.” He said, his eyes getting misty again.

You smiled and teared up a little yourself, wishing she were here to see you happy and taken care of.

Negan dropped your hand and deep a few deep breathes, wiping his eyes a little before putting back on his tough exterior.

“Alright, I’ve gotta go deal with these assholes.” He said, turning to leave.

He stopped and turned around looking back at you.

“Welcome home, Y/N.” He said his face content that he knew you were safe within these four walls again where he could keep an eye on you.

You smiled and nodded watching as he turned to leave. You heard him jogging down the metal steps and then he was gone.

You looked back at Daryl and smiled, pressing your lips to his for a slow kiss. You pulled your lips off of him and pressed your forehead to his as you stared happily down at his lips.

“Why didn’t ya tell him?” Daryl asked, softly.

You looked up at him, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck as you pulled him closer.

“I just… I just thought why ruin the night? He was actually good with the wedding thing. I just thought maybe we should give him a few days… Did you see how happy he was I was home? I know it’s going to break his heart when I tell him. And I just… Just let’s give him a few more days…” You said again, feeling guilty as you stalled.

Daryl smiled and nuzzled his nose to yours sweetly.

“Whatever you want, Y/N… We’ve got time.” He said.

You smiled and leaned further into him, ghosting his lips with yours as you looked up into his eyes.

“Besides… You said yourself that we should celebrate…Let’s celebrate all night, baby…” You said, smiling suggestively at him.

He nodded and leaned his lips to yours, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and twirling your tongue around roughly. He kissed you deeply and passionately for another minute before pulling his lips off of yours. He smirked playfully as his hands started to run up and down your sides. He pushed them under your shirt and slowly caressed your stomach a few times before he pushed them up into your naked breasts. He cupped them roughly as he stared you down.

You moaned happily at his touch and bit your lip as you looked over at him with pure need again.

He smiled happily at your reaction and withdrew his hands, much to your disappointment, as he slid them back down and out of your shirt. He rested them at your sides and gave you another hungry kiss.

You leaned back and looked into his eyes, massaging his hair lovingly.

“Bring me to our room, baby. I want to fuck you again.” You said, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

He smiled and nodded. He got up and pulled you up and off your chair. He grabbed your hand and pulled you down the corridor he knew so well now. He pulled you down the dark hallway until he reached your room, the last door on the left. He opened the doorknob and pulled you inside. He spun around and swiftly locked the door, like clockwork.

You backed into the room excitedly as he turned around and walked toward you. He stepped slowly and purposefully forward as he looked you up and down with only one thing on his mind.

His hands came to his belt and he snapped it open, pulling it out of the belt loops and snapping it off.

“I wanna try somethin’ new tonight.” He said, throwing the belt onto the bed as he walked into you, his hands swiftly coming to the hem of your shirt.

You smirked and looked over at him playfully as you rubbed his chest up and down, leaning into him.

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” You asked with nervous excitement.

He pulled your shirt up, swiftly.

You quickly raised your arms allowing him to rip it off.

He glared you down as he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, pushing them to the ground. He dropped to his knees, taking off both of your boots and your pants after. He ran his hands slowly up your thighs, admiring them as he ventured up to your clothed pussy. He ever so lightly caressed it up and down a few times, teasing you. He slowly stood up, running his hands slowly up your body as he did. He pushed his hands to the small of your back and down into your panties as he grabbed your ass and pulled you into him.

He looked over at the bed.

“I’m gonna tie you up, right over there…” He said, looking back at you with a dangerous look in his eyes as he continued.

“…And then?...” He looked down at your clothed pussy and brought his hand back to it, rubbing on it harshly this time over your clit.

He looked back up at you with a smirk as he watched you moan happily at his touch.

He leaned over and whispered in your ear as his hand worked on you.

“Then I’m gonna eat this pussy so fucking good, Y/N… You’ll cum for days…” He whispered, his lips brushing against your skin.

You felt shivers of excitement run through your body at his words and his touch. He started to leave slow kisses on your neck as his hand slowly worked on you.

“Fuck… Daryl…” You moaned in happy confusion as you felt yourself getting wetter with each pass.

He flicked his tongue on the side of your neck suggestively a few times and then leaned back. His hand stopped and he stepped back.

He looked over at the bed and then back at you with dominant eyes.

“Lay that beautiful ass down, Y/N.” He said.

You felt another shiver of excitement run through you and nodded. You walked over to the bed and crawled up it. You sat with your back against the headboard.

Daryl grabbed the belt and walked over to you.

“Put your hands above your head, darlin’.” He growled, so fucking turned on by you as he watched you obey him.

He looped the belt around your hands and through the metal railings, locking your hands to the railing as he clasped the belt shut. He pulled on it, checking to make sure it would hold. He took a few steps back and kicked out of his shoes. He took off his vest and stripped off his shirt, leaving him in only his jeans. He smirked to himself and grabbed the black bandana from his back pocket. He twisted it a few times and walked over to you, leaning over you as he brought it to your face. 

“So, you can be as loud as you want.” He smirked as he remembered your earlier comment at the cabin.

He pushed the cloth into your mouth, tying it firmly behind your head as he created a gag with it.

All you could think was how fucking turned on you were getting by all of this. You loved when he showed you his kinky side and he was so fucking good at eating your pussy you always screamed for him.

He walked to the edge of the bed and slowly climbed up it, in between your legs. He ran his hands up your naked legs to your thighs and finally up to your ass. He nudged your legs further apart as he crawled into you, pushing his hands back and under your panties to slowly rub your naked ass up and down.

“Oh god…” You groaned into his rag as you felt him rubbing on you.

He smiled at you already calling out to him.

“I haven’t even barely touched ya yet, Y/N…” He said smiling as he looked up into your eyes, continuing to slowly rub your ass up and down.

You moaned again, arching your hips up into him.

He looked down at your clothed pussy, smiling again when he saw how wet you were. His finger came to the pool of wetness at the center of your pussy, he slowly rubbed up and your clothed folds a few times before running it up to your clit, slowly circling. His lips came back down to your clothed folds and he kissed them slowly.

“Oh!” You moaned loudly into your gag as he put his lips on your pussy.

He kissed it harshly another few times. He leaned back on his knees and grabbed your legs putting each ankle on his left shoulder, closing your legs together as his hands came to the hem of your panties.

“Lift that beautiful ass, Y/N.” He ordered, his eyes dark as he stared into you.

You nodded and lifted your ass for him. His hands pulled the panties down off your ass and your hips. He swiftly ran his hand over to the side of your ass and smacked it harshly while it was in the air.

“Ohh!!” You cried in pleasure as your body arched up to him again.

“Oh, I know my girl loves that!” He growled, repeating his action, smacking your ass harshly a few more times until your ass was red.

You cried out loudly to him after each hitting, loving that you didn’t have to be inhibited.

He smacked it until you finally dropped your hips from exhaustion. You his eyes came back to yours and you shivered a little, showing him how turned on you were.

He pulled your panties down off of your legs. You pulled your legs off his shoulder to help him. When he was done he directed your legs back down on either side of him, pushing them up and apart by your ankles. His hands then came up to your inner thighs by your knees and pushed them down and apart, pinning them to the bed.

He laid his body down on the bed below you, getting comfortable as he slid his hands up your inner thighs to the outer limits of your pussy.

You looked down at him, breathing heavy as your heart raced, watching him getting ready to eat you out. Your entire body was on fire he turned you on like no one else ever could. You looked his half-naked body up and down getting even wetter for him as you scanned his muscular back and that gorgeous ass of his.

You felt Daryl’s thumbs starting to rub up and down the outsides of your entrance, harshly, creating the most amazing pressure.

Your eyes shot back to him and you watched him as he slowly pushed his tongue into your folds as his thumbs rubbed on you. He licked up and down it, moaning happily to himself as he began to lick up with his big tongue, lapping up your juice. He looked up at you as he lapped you watched as you groaned and whimpered for his tongue.

“Ya taste so fuckin’ sweet, Y/N…” He growled happily, sticking his tongue down into your folds and this time wiggling it around roughly.

“Oh!... Shit!!” You cried out into his bandana as you closed your eyes and concentrated on the amazing feeling of his tongue wiggling around inside your pussy.

You struggled against your bindings, wishing you could pinch your nipples to add to the pleasure.

Daryl noticed and he brought his hands up your body to your breasts, twisting your nipples harshly as his tongue wiggled around inside you.

“Fuck!” You whimpered, loving the feeling that coursed through your body.

Daryl growled into as he devoured your pussy, eating it so good you thought you might vibrate right off the bed. He pushed his tongue deep into you and wiggled it around. He brought one of his hands back to your clit and kept the other on your breast.

His hand came down to your clit and he slowly started to rub around it. His tongue starts to move in a circular motion, steadying lapping around inside you.

You rocked your pussy and your hips up into his face faster.

He tested your readiness, bringing his middle finger to your clit and slowly rubbing around it, with pressure.

You cried out happily and bucked up into his face, starting to ride him faster.

You were close.

He growled and brought his tongue and his lips to your clit as his hands ran back down to rub up and down your pussy harshly outside your folds. He kissed your clit harshly a few times before sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it slowly.

“Oh… Oh… Fuck… Fuck, Daryl…” You groaned as he kissed on your clit so fucking good.

You were so close to exploding when he pulled his lips off of you and looked up at you.

You were a whimpering, panting, mess and you looked down at him with begging eyes.

“Ya gonna cum for me, Y/N?” He asked, slightly panting himself as he resisted the urge to pounce on you the way you were looking at him.

You nodded and wiggled your hips up and down urgently, whimpering loudly into his bandana.

He growled and looked back at your pussy, pushing his lips back to your clit. He flicked it quickly as his hands rubbed your pussy up and down, getting closer to your entrance, his thumbs slowly rubbing into your folds.

You cried out his name as he flicked your clit so damn fast and good. You rocked up and down onto his tongue faster as you felt your high coming. He didn’t let up he just continued to flick you clit, moaning into you as he watched you fall apart. His moaning just added extra vibration to run through your pussy, causing you to ride him faster until you cried out as he suctioned onto your clit and you came so hard.

“Oh!... Fuck! Daryl!?!” You cried out in happy confusion as you hit your high.

You moaned loudly again when you felt him push his tongue back inside you and lap up your juice.

He felt so good inside you as your body spasmed with pleasure. You closed your eyes and arched up into him, moaning happily as he wiggled his tongue around inside you, enjoying the pleasure coursing through your body.

He slowly pulled his tongue out of you after a minute or two of enjoying it. He brought his lips back to your clit and he kissed it, suctioning on it a second again making you cry out and spasm in happy surprise. He smiled to himself looked up at you.

You looked down at him and moaned happily, thanking him for your high.

He was so fucking hard for you by now he could hardly stand it. He crawled back and onto his knees, walking into you as he hovered over your body with his. He leaned up and over your head untying you from the belt, throwing it to the floor. You let your arms fall, exhausted, and watched as he reached behind your head and untied the bandana, taking it out of your mouth and throwing it in the same direction.

You glared you down, looking at your now raw lips and then back up into your eyes.

“You’re so fucking sexy…” He growled, pushing his tongue inside your mouth.

He took hold of yours and swirled it around with deep need. He grabbed your hand and brought it down to his clothed cock and rubbed your hand up and down his cock, which was screaming for you.

He pulled his lips off of yours and glared you down as he used your hand to rub his cock down.

“I’m so fucking hard for you, baby…” He groaned, pushing his tongue back into your mouth for another dominant kiss.

You moaned into his mouth and swirled your tongue lovingly around his, getting more and more turned on as you rubbed his cock which was throbbing for you.

He pulled his lips back off yours and looked at you as he started to pant, loving the friction you were creating. You took over and started to rub him painstakingly slow, putting amazing pressure on it as you did.

“Oh, fuck…” He groaned, looking over at you with pure need.

You smiled and leaned up to push your tongue into his mouth for a long, slow, kiss. You moaned into his mouth and leaned your body up into his as your hands came to the button of his pants. You kissed him slowly, looking him in the eyes as you unbuttoned and unzipped him.

You kissed his lips a few more times before you leaned back and pushed him away by his chest, nudging your nose up to him.

“Take those pants off, baby… and then come fuck me like you want to.” You said, inviting him into you with a dangerous smirk on your face.

His eyes went dark and he glared you down a minute before he nodded and crawled off the bed.

You looked down at him at the end of the bed and brought your hand down your body to your pussy, slowly circling your fingers around it, getting wet again for his cock.

He brought his hands down to the hem of his pants and pushed them down off his hip and the fell to the ground. He kicked them off and behind him and grabbed his cock. He watched you play with yourself as he held onto his throbbing cock, pumping it up and down slowly.

You smiled and started to moan softly, moving your hips up and down as your fingers ran around your pussy in a circular motion. You were putting on a show for him, but you ended up turning yourself on with your own touch.

“Ah!” You groaned when you hit your clit with just the right amount of pressure.

You repeated your action and moaned again.

“Ah, yeah!” You moaned, starting to fuck yourself with your fingers faster as you felt yourself cumming again already.

“Oh… Fuck… Fuck, yes…” You groaned closing your eyes as you fucked yourself with your fingers, loving the feeling of him watching you make yourself cum.

This just turned you on more and you continued, your fingers moving faster and with more intent, until you rocked your pussy up and down them a few more times and came so fast.

“Oh, fuck!... Yes!” You whined as you came, a look of happy disbelief on your face as you hit your orgasm.

“Mmmm…” You moaned, slowly running your fingers up and down your pussy with as much pressure as you could, prolonging your high.

You rocked up and down onto your fingers a few more times as you enjoyed you high. You came down and remembered Daryl. You opened your eyes and smiled, your eyes hazy with satisfaction.

Daryl looked over at you his body nearly shaking as he pumped himself, watching you fuck yourself. You smiled wider and pulled your finger out to him, beckoning him to you. You slid your fingers down into your folds and smiled at him.

“Nice and wet for you, baby…” You said.

He looked at you like he was ready to pounce, crawling quickly up the covers and in between your legs. He nudged his knees under your ass, on top of the pillows, and aligned the tip of his cock with your entrance.

He slowly pushed his cock inside you, groaning happily at how good you felt. You were so fucking slick and tight. His hands came behind you and gripped your ass with both of his hands and used it as leverage to help fuck you back up against the headboard.

“Oh, fuck!” You cried out in happy surprise as he pushed his cock into you and started slamming in and out of you fucking you into the hard headboard behind you.

You gripped his shoulders and happily began bouncing up and down his cock, loving the feeling.

“Oh my god, baby… You’re so fucking big…” You moaned happily in between hits as he filled you better than any other man could.

“Yeah? Ya like that big cock fucking you so hard?” He asked, turning himself on more as he talked dirty to you.

You got wetter and nodded, whimpering as you felt yourself already so ready to cum for him again as he fucked you so fast and deep.

Daryl groaned and he slowed his pace, slowly pushing his knees up further under your ass until they were completely under it. He moved his hands above you and gripped the ledge of the headboard with both hands, slowly starting to fuck you into the headboard at an even deeper angle, pushing your bodies harshly up and down the headboard together as his cock slammed into you.

“Oh, fuck… Daryl?” You cried out to him, looking over at him in disbelief as he put the most amazing pressure on your mound as she fucked you so hard and deep.

Daryl’s body shook as he watched you fall apart for him.

“That’s right, Y/N… You fuck that cock good!” He growled with enthusiasm as he sped his hips up, loving the feeling as he fucked you so fast and deep.

You two were a whimpering, groaning, mess as he fucked you, bouncing your body up and down the headboard faster still. You heard the bed springs squeaking loudly as he hit into you, making it so much hotter knowing that people were probably hearing him pleasure you. He glared you down as he fucked you, turning you on even more as he punished you with his cock.

He hit into your spot and you cried out for him, loving the feeling and tried to bounce quickly back down to experience it again.

Daryl sped up his hips to obliged and you whimpered loudly, closing your eyes as you concentrated on fucking him with everything you had.

“Oh, fuck Y/N… So, fucking sexy! Ride that dick!” He cried out hitting into you harder and faster at the sight of you.

You whimpered and squealed with delight as he fucked you, riding his cock faster and harder until he hit your spot one last time and you came for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Yes!!” You cried out, convulsing a little as you came so fucking hard for him.

You looked over at him in disbelief as your orgasm hit every cell in your body. Your pussy quickly contracted of his cock and he couldn’t stop.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He growled in disbelief as he felt you cumming so hard and long on his cock.

He fucked you faster, needing a release. He hit into you as fast as he could, rocking the bed back and forth with his cock as he did. He fucked your as deep as he could, starting to jackhammer into you. He grunted and groaned as he watched his cock fuck your body up and down, watching as your breasts bounced up and down as he hit into you.

He fucked you faster loving that it made your body bounce faster making it jiggle in all the right ways. He groaned to himself, fucking you harshly as he fell apart. He fucked you roughly over and over, hit after hit until he pinned himself deep inside you and came so hard.

“Oh! Fuck! Y/N!” He groaned happily as he slowly hit into you, cumming inside you.

“Mmm… Take that cock…” He moaned happily as he stared into your eyes.

You looked over at him and moaned, smiling happily at the feeling of him cumming inside you. You loved to watch him come undone for you. You ran your hands up to the sides of his neck, gripping it and rubbing it up and down lovingly as slowly hit into you, prolonging his high.

His body shook as he pulled out of you, his cock extra sensitive after such an intense high. He slowly brought your bodies down, his hands coming to your hips to help steady your ass back down onto the pillows as he crawled out from under you.

You smiled softly at him as he helped you back to the bed, making sure your body was safe and secure.

He looked over at you as he held onto your naked hips, kneeling in between your legs leaning his body into yours.

His eyes were softer now as he took you in, lovingly rubbing his thumbs up and down your hips.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Y/N… I don’t care where…” He said, looking over at you as if you were precious.

He brought his right hand up to caress the side of your face as he took in your beautiful smile at his words.

You caressed his neck with hands and smiled up at this amazing man, completely melting for him again.

“You’re just saying that, Daryl… I know what you want… I’ll talk to my dad soon, I promise. Just give me a few days, okay?” You said, looking over at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded and smiled.

“I’ll give ya whatever ya want, Y/N.” He said, leaning over and pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily at the feeling of him pushing his tongue back into your mouth for another slow kiss.

He pulled his lips off of you and you smiled, cocking your eyebrow a minute.

“I’ll remember that.” You said, laughing a little as you teased him, pulling his lips back to yours and pushing your tongue back into his mouth for another slow kiss.

He pulled his lips off of you after a minute and pushed his forehead to yours, looking into your eyes with nothing but love in his.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said, needing you to hear it as much as he had the chance to tell you.

You smiled sweetly and nuzzled your nose against his.

“I love you, too, Daryl.” You said, nuzzling his nose a few more times with yours.

You two laid down on the bed and under the covers, naked and spent. He pushed his arm out and you crawled into him, laying on his outstretched arm as you cuddled into his body. He wrapped his strong arm around you and hugged you into him as you two got comfortable. You two sat in comfortable post-coital silence until you looked up at him, with your chin on his chest as you absentmindedly traced his chest with your finger.

“Do you really think your friends will learn to like me?” You asked, nervous about taking such a big step.

Sure, you hated this place, being cooped up around savages. But, it was home. It had been all you had known for so long. As much as you loved Daryl you were so nervous about the thought of being a new surrounding with people who had every right to want your father dead.

Daryl looked down at you curiously for a second.

He smiled after a few seconds and brought his hand to the side of your face, caressing it as he looked down into your beautiful eyes.

“How could they not?” He said, staring into your eyes lovingly.

You nodded and smiled, trying to push your fears out of your head.

You leaned up and gave him a kiss.

“Goodnight, Daryl.” You said, looking into his eyes lovingly.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He said softly smiling as he looked up at you.

You dropped your head back to his chest, nestling into it as you got comfortable.

Daryl reached over and turned out the lamp on the nightstand beside him, the room going dark.

You laid there trying not to think about how awkward or awful it might be to try and fit into Daryl’s community, remembering the looks you had gotten and the words spoken by those affected most by your dad’s operation. You shifted uncomfortably in his arms and you tried to focus on Daryl. He was worth it. That much you knew. But, that didn’t mean it didn’t frighten you to leave.

Daryl laid there staring at the ceiling with his own inner thoughts all a whirl at your question. He honestly didn’t know if you would ever be fully accepted in Alexandria. But, he had to try, didn’t he? He looked down at you, your eyes closed as you fell asleep on his chest, looking like the beautiful angel you were. No matter what happened with Negan or what happened in Alexandria all he knew was he had to find a way to make this work, for your sake.

He brought his free hand over and softly tucked your hair behind your ears as you slept on him, smiling to himself at the sight. You were so damn precious.

He bopped your nose with his finger and smiled at you one more time before he readjusted and closed his eyes, with the same smile still on his lips.

Yes. No matter what, he would find a way…


End file.
